Queen Clarion's Diary of love
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Queen Clarion recalls her time as a princess and how she fell in love with a lowly Dust-Keeper named Damien, but she is forbidden to see him due to the kingdom's social order, and all the while, must focus on the ultimate test needed for her become queen.


**I was reading one story that was a questionaire, and in it, I asked Queen Clarion why she didn't have legs. In her answer, she said that she was a princess, and when she became queen, her legs disappeared. After a while, I wondered what her life was like as a princess and some of the things she did and some of the challenges she faced, but most importantly, some of her relationships. So in my story, I decided to give her a love interest and the plot will mostly focus on this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Fairies. Most of the characters in this tale are ones that I made up, particularly Queen Loriana and Damien.  
><strong>

Love was once again in the air in Pixie Hollow. Valentines Day was always the most wonderful time of the year for the fairies. It gave them the chance to really express how they truly felt for one another, because mostly, the main focus of everyday was work, building talents, and bringing seasons. It wasn't unusual for a fairy to be interested in love or romance, it just wasn't talked about or expressed openly, due to most fairies being quite shy and sometimes sensitive. But privately, things would be much different between two fairies who truly loved each other. Kissing, caressing, and especially mating were activities that most fairy couples kept quite private between themselves.

Today was a very special day. Banners were being hung, decorations set up, and food prepared. Tonight, a huge festival was to take place as a time for everyone to celebrate the ones they loved dearly. Queen Clarion was out around that time doing her daily rounds about the hollow to see if everything was running smoothly. She took her role as queen very seriously always made sure to do it with diligence and consistency, two qualities that she surprisingly used to not have at all.

She was simply floating straight forward, look down upon the fairies all working happily together. She smiled as she could tell that the kingdom was in perfect shape and that there was constant peace, not like it was before. As she looked down at everyone however, she stopped as she discovered a pattern. Everyone seemed to be in pairs, mostly fairies and sparrowmen. Some couples were working together, others were laughing and enjoying each others company, and some were just simply being with each other, expressing their love. The queen couldn't help but smile. She just stopped and floated where she was. She began to go into deep thought as she gazed down at the numerous couples. All of the romantic activity suddenly brought back a memory. It was an event that happened so, so long ago, but yet, it was as if it were only yesterday. The queen looked around some more and just took the time to notice the condition of the kingdom. She couldn't believe how much it has changed since the time she took she throne. She sighed happily and continued on toward the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Hurry now, hurry. Her highness will arrive at any moment." said Viola the summoning fairy as she and some helping talents were busy tidying the queen's palace. Because Viola was considered Queen Clarion's "right hand fairy", in addition to her summoning, she was also in charge of the entourage and always made sure that things were in order for the queen when she arrived. And of course, it didn't take long for her highness to stroll in.

Queen Clarion hovered inside through her large, grand doorway with her head still down in deep thought. Viola leaped into attention as she noticed her come in.

"Your highness." she saluted.

The queen however, took no notice and simply started upstairs without a word. Viola and the helpers watched her as she went. To Viola it seemed that the queen was deeply troubled. She wondered curiously what could have been the matter. She hardly ever sees the queen looking bleak or distraught the way she looked. Usually she was always calm and happy and was so good at solving others problems, it was hard to think she had any of her own. Even in times of pure disaster, the queen always remained confident and happy. Viola turned to the helpers.

"Uh, you all can leave now. Thank you for your help." she dismissed them.

They understood and all left. Viola started for Clarion's room.

Upstairs, Queen Clarion was at her window, continuing to view everything and everyone out in the kingdom. She thought and thought and thought for a good while. She was amazed at how different things were now. There was peace, tranquility, respect, and most of all love. She began to date back a long time ago when it wasn't like this. Back in those days when she was still a princess, there was constant poverty among the many talents, and very little peace. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said still looking out her window.

Viola opened the door and quietly came in.

"Your highness?" she asked as she approached from behind. "Are you alright?"

Clarion sighed almost a bit sadly as she turned from the window.

"Viola?" she began to ask. "Have you... never mind." she changed her mind.

"What is it your highness? You can tell me." asked an emotionally connected Viola.

"No, no, it's silly." The queen understood.

"I promise you, nothing you can ask is silly your highness. Please just ask." Viola reassured.

Clarion sighed again as she was mustering courage to ask Viola a hasty question.

"Viola, have you ever been... in love?"

Viola paused for a moment. As she thought, she confirmed.

"Why no your highness. Why?"

Clarion turned back to her window and continued to view the kingdom. After a while, she turned back to Viola.

"Can you come here for a moment?" she commanded.

Viola floated over to her.

"Take a look out there, what do you see?"

Viola looked out the window. She had a clear view of Pixie Hollow. As usual, everything was well...perfect.

" I see the kingdom."

"Yes, but what is it about kingdom that you notice?"

"Well, it's peaceful, it's quiet, it's beautiful, it's cheerful."

"Right. But most of all, there's love. So much of it."

Viola turned to a queen a bit curious. Love was one thing the queen felt for every living thing that existed, but romance was a subject that she didn't talk about at all.

"Well it is Valentines Day."

The queen paused and dated back even further. Her utter silence made Viola stand very curiously.

"I know." she finally said.

"Your highness. I don't want to admit that something is wrong, but-"

"No, no, nothing is wrong." The queen denied and began to once again stare out the window. "It's just that, well. Another Valentines is coming and going. And...these thoughts that I keep thinking about, these memories that catch up with me, I just can't help but ponder them. It's like every year I think of him."

"Him?" Viola asked now more curious than ever.

The queen turned from the window and covered her mouth, realizing that she just that easily lost her tongue.

"There was a he?"

The queen thought of a moment. She may have been good natured, but even she had her share of secrets. There were things about herself that she knew she could never reveal to anyone in her kingdom, not even the ministers. But as she looked at a curious Viola, something inside said that she greatly owed the summoner an explanation.

"Come on, follow me." she said as she led Viola out into the hall.

The two of them floated what seemed endlessly down the many corridors of the tree. Viola knew the tree inside and out, almost as well as the queen, but as she was being led through halls of many halls inside, she deemed some spots to be rather unrecognizable. The corridors seemed to be getting darker and even dustier. Finally, the two came to two large doors.

"Here we are." said the queen. She opened the doors and inside, was revealed to be a large room.

Viola slowly floated inside as she was quite astonished. This room was a room like she had never seen before. It looked so elegant, but it also looked very old. There was dust everywhere, some walls were a bit scratched up, and the spiders seemed to be having field day with their web weaving.

The queen looked about. Just being in this room was bringing back more and more memories by the second.

"I haven't been in here in ages." she exclaimed in a very gentle tone.

"I've never seen this room before." said Viola. "What is it?"

"It's my room." Clarion explained. "The one I had when I was a princess."

Viola's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She knew the queen was crowned, but she never in a million years thought that she was an actual princess. Honestly, being a princess was unheard of in Pixie Hollow. As Clarion looked around, she saw most of her old things. Her books, her studies, everything she used and everything she learned. She turned and saw something that drew a smile across her face.

"There it is." she said smiling and giggling.

It was a still intact window in the tree. She tried to look out of it, but collecting dust and mildew made it all blurry. She dug her fingers underneath, trying to find the lock that opened it.

"Now let me see, it's somewhere in here."

Finally she found it, and the window lock clicked open instantly.

"There we are." she said as she lifted and gradually opened the window.

She poked her head out. Her eyes closed as she was instantly being swept away by the cool breeze that was blowing. She had her arms draped lazily over the window sill. She smiled and giggled romantically as another memory, the most wonderful in fact, came over her.

"He always used to hover in that same spot." she exclaimed.

"Who your highness?" Viola's attention was suddenly caught.

"Damien." she said as she thought about him.

"Damien." Viola thought.

"He was a Dust Keeper. Every night he would sing to me. "

"Why, was he like a royal entertainer?"

The queen giggled and laughed.

"Oh no, no, my dear. He wasn't my entertainer, he was my heart."

Viola was a bit confused at first, but then suddenly got what was said.

"You mean, you were in love your highness?"

"Was I ever." Clarion twirled a flower from her hair around.

Viola was quite amazed. Clarion then remembered something.

"I even wrote..."

She quickly came from the window and started shuffling through her old bookshelf.

"It should still be here." she told herself.

After a minute she had found what she was looking for.

"AH HAH!" she said as she grabbed the object.

It was a small, heart shaped diary. She wiped and blew some dust off of it before sitting down on her old bed.

"Come sit with me Viola." she patted a spot for Viola to sit. Viola, did as commanded and sat down next to her queen.

**Chapter 2 coming soon. Please, please review.**


End file.
